


The Diary Of A Forgotten Child

by invariantGenecist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invariantGenecist/pseuds/invariantGenecist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never believed me when i said the end of days are near...<br/>This is my diary. I am the forgotten child. They didn't know someone else survived. Dave, Rose , Jade and John, I hope you find this and learn of a few things<br/>[ Photo is not mine . This will be a diary format . The ' Forgotten Child   ' Is a girl. Im sorry if it sucks and this is from my quotev account and Wattpad account ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6 days before it ends

**OK so this will be something like a diary telling a story in one girls eyes .**   
**I have not decide what the girls name shall be but i will soon**   
**one thing , Her Imperious Condescension will take " Forgotten Child " in when her planet is destroyed by the game .**   
**Don't ask how , but that's what happens I will improve the plot later on.**   
**I plan on doing a part when she sees alpha version .**   
**That is all . Go on with you reading**


	2. One week before it ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While reading listen to nightcore : where the lonely ones roam

Dear Diary, 

Mom has me locked in the attic with this note book , so I don't ruin my cousin's birthday party.  
I don't get why , I'm trying to protect them ! Wait , I don't think i wrote why I'm here , oh shit my pen is running out of ink . Be right back!~  
Well, On my 13 birthday, I started have these visions . Of meteors coming towards Earth . Than a date ' 4/13 ' would flash . At night , I would hear voices telling me to ' TELL THE WORLD THAT EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED ' I tried to do that. They called me insane , that 'I was reading to much of that fan fiction shit ' . Even my family didn't stand behind me . They pretend that I wasn't alive. Dub the name " The Forgotten Child " . Even I forgot what my name sounds like . I hear them singing ' Happy Birthday ' Hmm. My cousin is turning 4 today . She isn't gonna see her 5 birthday in this life.  
Wait , someone is at the door . It was my sister with food ? This is how our conversation went:

Me : So finally feeding me ?   
Her:It's not my fault , and you know that !

me: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID ' LET'S PUT HER IN THE ATTIC AND TEACH HER to DISRESPECT THIS FAMILY AGAIN WITH HER UGLY MOUTH !!! "

Her : I'm sorry , I was done with being called " The girl with the insane sister "!   
me : *mumbles* At least i would've stood up for you ...   
her: Fine be like that . * shoves the food at me *  
Then I slammed the door as she ran down the steps , probably to complain to her 'bffls '.  
Hmm I guess I should really eat...   
20 MINUTES LATER   
Ahhh I found another pen . I wonder what time it is . From what I can tell everyone is leaving.  
Oh , I think mother is going to come get me now so goodbye for now diary  
Love ,   
The Forgotten Child


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary , 

Mother must have read what I wrote last night . She called me a " bitch " for what I put down...

They must really hate me , huh ? Having another party, just so you can't see me? I'll tell you something , I wish you had just leave on the street as a kid . That would have been way better than just hiding me away. Oh forgot to say this , the visions are getting worse like I can't move my body. And today I saw what look like a person in blue covered in blood who said " Stop us before we start the game ! Do everything you can ! Please... Please save us " The boy looked around 14 years old ( which means he is older than me by one year ) I feel like I should know who he is... This fucking sucks !!!!!!!!! Knowing the world is going to die , and not being able to do anything ! Shit Someone is coming up the steps, I gotta hide... 

One hour later

Man , She fucked me up real good . One black eye , busted lip , fucked up wrist . Oh wait you might be wondering who She is well... That would be my sister .... Yeah , the one who put me up here. Turns out her boyfriend found out what they were doing to me , and broke up with her And she blames me for it.. Well , Melanie he was bound to dump you .. Oh.. First time in two mouths since I said that name, brings back memories.... Ahhh I better be going before I ruin this notebook 

Love , 

The Forgotten Child

**Author's Note:**

> This goes on the format of the plot. But one other girl will live and will be taken in by someone


End file.
